


Batsup coffee shop AU(中文版)

by Raven_of_Silence_has_already_been_taken



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_of_Silence_has_already_been_taken/pseuds/Raven_of_Silence_has_already_been_taken
Summary: （原作者）母语不是英语，因此为文中所有语言方面的错误道歉。不管怎样，开心最重要。（译者）并不会翻译，因此为文中所有错误道歉。大家开心最重要。^_^





	Batsup coffee shop AU(中文版)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [865696](https://archiveofourown.org/users/865696/gifts).
  * A translation of [Batsup coffe shop AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919282) by [865696](https://archiveofourown.org/users/865696/pseuds/865696). 



> （原作者）母语不是英语，因此为文中所有语言方面的错误道歉。不管怎样，开心最重要。  
> （译者）并不会翻译，因此为文中所有错误道歉。大家开心最重要。^_^

布鲁斯韦恩对他的咖啡的要求很特别（这是阿尔弗雷德的锅，他会做真正的咖啡）。总之，布鲁斯对咖啡的品味是如此复杂以至于他很难找到一家符合他的标准的咖啡厅。更糟的是，这位百万富翁必须摄入点咖啡因才能好好开始新的一天。因为阿尔弗雷德现在在英国，布鲁斯不得不去买自己的咖啡。  
布鲁斯走进咖啡店时，第一个念头是这家店很狭窄，这是一家坐落在小小角落的小小店铺。如果你没有把注意力放在路旁的话，很容易就会忽略。当他将店内的香气吸入肺中时，第二个念头出现了：闻起来还不错。这家小店充斥着咖啡豆的气味，并且足够平缓不会令人烦心。鉴于现在是早上五点半，他只希望店主不介意这么早开张。  
毕竟，这是这个时间开着的唯一一家咖啡厅了，他走近柜台，四处张望着寻找咖啡师。柜台很整洁，而且展示出的糕点看上去很好吃。他还没吃早饭。听到脚步声传来时，布鲁斯正在思考要多少额外的锻炼才能抵消一个巧克力蛋糕。他面前出现一片阴影，那是一位高大、俊朗的男子，他带着的黑框眼镜让他看上去呆呆的。当那人被自己绊住，差点摔倒时，布鲁斯想到：“一个笨拙的呆子。”  
“早上好，先生，我能为你做些什么吗？”帅气的男子问道，没什么迹象可以表明他的家乡，但布鲁斯察觉到了掩盖之下的南方口音，德克萨斯还是堪萨斯？  
“你能做三分之二的三倍浓度力士烈德阿芙加朵，超大杯，另外两份芒果糖浆一份经典糖浆，浓度百分之二，芒果要在第二列，三勺蛋白，三勺树莓，两勺抹茶，另加香蕉 ，混合两次后烘干，撒焦糖，顶部要焦糖加盐的香草口味的法布奇诺吗？”布鲁斯谨慎地说道，已经有127家咖啡厅拒绝了他的点单，所以布鲁斯对这个人的能力不抱太大期望。  
然而，让他惊讶的是，那人毫不犹豫地接受了，“当然可以，您的点单很快就可以完成，这位……“  
“布鲁斯，布鲁斯韦恩。“  
“韦恩先生，请你稍等，你的订单正在制作。”那个男人走到柜台后面，开始制作布鲁斯的咖啡，脸上一直挂着温暖的微笑。  
布鲁斯坐下，观察着这位奇怪的店主，他想知道他究竟是谁？像这样帅气的年轻人看上去更像是个模特或者是大荧幕上的明星，而非早上五点十五就开张的咖啡店店主。说起模特来，布鲁斯看向另一个人，检查他的身体，他能看出肌肉的线条和他V型的上身。为什么一个这么性感的人会把他的身体藏在这些臃肿的衣服里呢。他的手关节分明，上面长着薄茧。（布鲁斯因为想到它们玩弄自己身体的感受而微微战栗）。他轻轻摇着脑袋来清除掉这个想法。布鲁斯看向店主的眼睛，他发现它们？？？布鲁斯从未见过这颜色，比天空更明亮，比海洋更深邃。他甚至怀疑这是不是人类的双眼。  
做好了布鲁斯的咖啡后，那人走向布鲁斯的桌子，端上冒着热气的咖啡杯。“希望你喜欢”他带着温暖的微笑和闪亮的蓝眼睛说。布鲁斯轻轻撮了一口，感到熟悉的味道在舌尖迸出。品味完成之后，他看着他的新晋救世主：“这真是太棒啦，谢谢你，您是……”  
“克拉克，我叫克拉克肯特。但你可以叫我克拉克……当然，要是你想叫的话。布鲁斯就着克拉克脸上和耳朵上的绯红喝完了最后一口。老天啊，这男人真是个甜心。  
“要是我叫你克拉克，你也能叫我布鲁斯。谢谢你，克拉克，你的咖啡是我很久以来喝到的最好的。（这是真的，阿尔弗雷德已经度假两周了。）  
克拉克的脸立刻因为满足而振奋起来，“哦，那么，你想不想要点什么来配咖啡？早晨只喝咖啡对胃不好，韦……呃……布鲁斯。”  
在充满生机的蓝色眼睛注视之下，布鲁斯发现自己很难移开视线。“好的，那边的巧克力蛋糕看上去很好吃。“克拉克望向那边，布鲁斯舔了舔嘴唇，欣喜地笑了笑。”要是你能给我拿一个，那就太好啦。之后，要是可能的话，请你给自己也拿一个，我很想和你聊聊，毕竟天色还早，而且我对你很好奇，克拉克。“  
克拉克红着脸点点头，然后跌跌撞撞地去准备蛋糕。布鲁斯带着愉悦与期盼看着他工作。他等不及要好好了解另一个人了。


End file.
